Coffee and Movies
by Muten Azuki
Summary: I'm not going to lie to the people reading this summary. This story has a beautiful OC named Heromo Erikawa...just kidding. I don't write that kind of stuff. Ed drinks some coffee, the author reinvents Scar...and there's a movie. Crack...ish


**This is a response to theretard's case of the missing idea challenge found on my forum of epiqueness and stuff. Fully Combustive Material for the Fanfic Author.**

It was a Saturday. A glorious, glorious, Saturday. Ed of course, like every other person in the world, was sleeping in. But his younger brother wasn't. As most of you know...I hope...Al cannot sleep, and therefore stalks his brother as he throbs about whilst in the middle of dreamland and cookie heaven.

"WAKE UP BROTHER!" Al screeched, "IT'S 11:59! TEACHER SAYS THAT, PEOPLE WHO SLEEP UNTIL 12 NEVER WAKE UP!"

Ed woke up very gracefully. "Oh, how silly of me? How could I have slept so late. Forgive me brother, I didn't mean to scare you. I just felt like disregarding the lies that were forced into our brains at a young age."

"...was that sarcastic?"

"I don't know, was it?" Ed said as he showed the normal facial expression shown by people who've just been woken up.

"Ummm...so...what're we doing today?"

"I don't know...what do we normally do on Saturdays?"

"Look for the Philosipher's stone..." Al said very quickly.

"BOOOOOORING! Are you telling me that we work, ON SATURDAYS!?" Ed said in disbelief.

"Yeah...we do..."

"Well no longer! I want saturday to be my day off. How about we do normal teenage stuff? Like...uhhh...like..."

"GO TO THE MOVIES!"

"Al, we don't even have alarm clocks, what makes you think that we have movies?"

"SHUT UP BROTHER! Watch this." Alphonse said as he looked up towards the invisible being watching over them, "Mister author person, I know that you're busy and everything, and that you want to make your stories funny, but could you please bend reallity for this one story, please?"

A few seconds later a stove fell on Al. On the stove was a safe. In the safe was a note. It read, "Of course, since when haven't I bent reality?"

"Hmm...so...what movie do you want to see?" Ed asked Al.

"Let's go see that one movie with the actors and the story!"

"OKAY!"

So Ed and Al went to the movie theator which had mysteriously appeared on the town map.

"Tickets please." The ticket man said as Ed and Al handed their tickets, "Oh...you're going to see Coffee killers...well here's your complementary coffee..."

"SWEET!" Ed said as he took the coffee from the man.

Al looked at his brother very akwardly, "Brother...I'm not old enough to see this movie."

"So?"

"Well...I was wondering...what if they card me?"

"Al, you're seven feet tall. Do you seriously think they're going to card you?" Ed said as he bumped into the guy infront of the theater door.

"Are you old enough to see this movie? You seem kinda little," The guy said.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING...oh who cares, you've probably heard all of them anyways," Ed said as he showed his ID.

"Okay, In you go."

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Ed said very enthusiastically, "I heard that one of the coffee killers is a really good actor.

"Shhh! The previews are starting!" Al said as he covered Ed's mouth.

"Why're you shushing me? It's just a bunch of previews."

"SO! IT'S THE BEST PART OF THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!1!"

After about 40 minutes of previews Scar walked down the row that Ed and Al were sitting on. You see, the author decided that the whole "Alchemist are evil thing" didn't fit Scar, so instead the author instilled a socially akward character to Scar.

"HEY GUYS! I heard that this movie has a really hot guy in it...that sounded gay huh, I mean I'm not gay! NO WAY! Umm...so...I've got coffee! How about you!?" Scar asked in a flustered manner.

"Umm...my coffee's good..." Ed said as he attempted to aviod eye contact.

"Hey look! A shiny penny!" Scar said as he reached over Ed to reach for said penny. Scar bumped into Ed, who was drinking his coffee. It was spilt. Ed's shirt was drenched. Ummm...other discriptions inserted here.

"AAAAHHH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Ed yelled as he flinged his arms into the air.

"OMG! TWAS AN ACCIDENT!" Scar yelled as he ran away from Ed and down the rows of seats, "DON'T KILL ME! I ONLY WANTED A PENNY!"

"...ummm...okay..." Al said as he and Ed diverted their attetion back to the movie.

~dnE ehT~


End file.
